Ophidia Wiki:IggyStudios Wiki
New_Canvas-_rothion.png|Enter Ophidia's World!|link=http://ophidia.wikia.com/wiki/Ophidia_(Disambiguation)|linktext=read more on the ophidian adventure! Characters, Games and More! Gunma-_poster_theme_1_bigger_version.png|Discover a new adventure!|link=http://ophidia.wikia.com/wiki/Gunma_(Disambiguation)|linktext=Read more on the Gunma series! Games, characters, and more! Fan_side_of_ophidia_wiki-_with_text.png|Fan Works & Others!|link=http://ophidia.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Fan_Games|linktext= see what fans created for the community! Games, stories and more!- read more here! Iggystudios_remastered-2016-with_logo.png|Other Projects|link=http://ophidia.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Game_series|linktext=Other Games and more to see! Hello! and welcome Follow Readers! To the This wiki has four wiki's rolled into one for all to see and read on! Unleash your creative side and join either world and be apart of something bigger! To know about the wiki read here Ophidia wiki: About You wanna see more? User Log In join us! an original project '''Wiki that anyone can edit. '' of articles and files since December 17, 2012! - (Coprighted © Iggy Studios, 2010- 2016) you want to help out? You can help by expanding our pages! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new page! bgcolor=#EAEEFF '''Feature Music that inspired the wiki' is copyrighted to their respectful owners Music that inspired Ophidia and some of its content! This music brought ophidia's world to life by this piece of music. As you listen to the music, may it inspire you to reach further. Announcement/ Special Events We will be trying to add more to pages. you can start by helping out! but there are a few guidlines to follow. Special Event(s) Holiday(s) Birthday(s) Ophidia Wiki's Anniversary December 17th, 2012, 17: 35 '(Fourth Anniversary coming this year, 2016)'' "'''Wiki spotlight for Ophidia wiki, December 14th, 2015 (9:58 pm, mountain time)'" Feature Article Tobias (トビアス, Tobiasu), also known as Toby, Alien, Chosen One, Commander, Inhuman, Protector of humanity, Bounty Hunter, Dragon and Gaia, Is the last and a solo survivor of his homeworld and is the main protagonist of the Gunma series. He was the only one who escaped the deadly war of almost being wiped out by vast creatures called Rilux . He went through the void and worm holes of space within his Gunship and came in contact with a near by station where he met some Humans. To which he was put into an experiment which he had some interaction with humans. This experiment was to test his skills with meeting human beings. However this didn't last very long for the rilux came and killed the scientists aboard the base, before he could be shown to the world known as Earth when the experiment was almost completed. Tobias defeated the remaining red creatures on the station he was in and headed for a new area and mission to get rid of them from harming any other planets and sectors. His main duty as the last of his race is to stop these creatures from advancing even furthur that the rilux can't be stopped by anyone. (More...) Spotlight/Great News You can be a great help at our wiki and make your character come to life! we have currently over of Pages and of files and are now growing! you can be the one to increase our numbers! Good luck! before you contribute, go here first! ' The best achievement has happened!' great new everyone! Ophidia Wiki has reach 100%!! its a great honor and everyone should be proud! (june 24th, 2014, 7:00 pm. MT) 6:15 pm our wiki was submitted to the wiki spotlight on 12/7/15. Good luck to it! Featured User FEATURE USER: ' We have a special feature user of this year! http://ophidia.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Rage_the_Hedgehog User: rage the hedgehog! Rage the hedgehog is a hard working and very well inspired user who has a lot of creativity with making new characters for the gunma series. He is very fun and cool to hang out with, speaks out his own mind. Rage may not appear often, but when he can it brightens the chatroom more with new rps. He is also recently voice acting and voiced one of Sonicknucklesfan92's characters, the one and only Marcus Elliot. Rage, as a user and friend will always be remembered for his contributing to the wiki. Your awesome, rage and continue to be the very best! You've done a great job! Feature Character Users get to have their character in the spotlight and get a special honor with the feature user! '''FEATURE CHARACTER: ' Character: Today's feature character is the bounty hunter http://ophidia.wikia.com/wiki/Hostis Hostis created by http://ophidia.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Rage_the_Hedgehog User: rage the hedgehog, is a special alien bounty hunter that is often lay confused for the rilux. But with his skills as an assassin, he's a special help to the unit. Check out more on this unique alien. '''Featured Article FEATURE Project of 2016! Today's quest and goal is to get Gunma (Game) off the ground and into the world! You can help out by telling your friends about this epic project and its characters! This project is going to make its way into history, you'll see! the Game is currently going into development! If you like what you see, tell us! You wanna know more about the coming comic series and other related things? [http://ophidia.wikia.com/wiki/Gunma_%28Game%29 Read More...] here |} News December 3rd, 2014 ' 'User(founder): SonicKnucklesFan92 will be presenting Ophidia wiki at collage for all to see! January 1st, 2015 Ophidia Wiki's first new year of being active since early 2012 March 8th, 2016 The Gunma (comic series) is being made and is set to release sometime in March March 9th, 2016 Ophidia wiki has reach over 500 pages and will continue to expand April 18th, 2016 Ophidia wiki has a brand new logo of 2016 [ More Coming soon...] Daily Poll What would you like to see more on this wiki? Sonic Characters and Fan Characters Favorite Reptiles and Animals page list More Gunma related things More Ophidia related things Latest news and updates to the wiki Fun facts for children and all ages more pages,members, ect. come to the wiki parting words All copyrighted to me. However, the Real life pictures and some other content belong to their rightful owners. Have fun in my wiki of my two worlds! Ophidia and Gunma! For New Comers Everyone of this wiki must all participate in the activities we do here on this lovely wiki. By meeting and helping you, the new guy on the block to learn of this wiki and its world. This wiki is here to provide a new take in the world of his/her imagination of exploring and learning in a new world, and to feel at home with open arms of this wiki and its friendly sociable members feeling accepted for who they are and treated as equal. Contact the best way to contact me is a message wall, don't worry.. i will respond as soon as possible. http://ophidia.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:SonicKnucklesFan92 See you Later Alligator!! Category:Main page Category:Browse Category:Community